Game Den
Game Den is unlike many other review shows. The show is hosted by Lee Davidge's fiancee, Dena Natali and is a commentary for the video games she grew up with. It's done in the same style as Still Gaming, meaning that pictures are used instead of just filming the live action bits. She has stressed, however, that it is NOT a review show. It's merely a show where she provides an in-depth commentary on games she loved for years. Episodes *Thrill Hill Part 1 of 4 (June 13th, 2009) *Thrill Hill Part 2 (June 18th, 2009) *Thrill Hill Part 3 (June 18th, 2009) *Silent Hill 2 Part 1 (July 11th, 2009) *Silent Hill 2 Part 2 (July 11th, 2009) *Silent Hill Part 3 (July 25th, 2009) *Silent Hill Part 4 (July 25th, 2009) *Abadox (August 22nd, 2009) *Golden Axe (September 18th, 2009) *Silent Hill 3 Part 1 (October 9th, 2009) *Silent Hill 3 Part 2 (October 16th, 2009) *Silent Hill 3, Part 3 (October 23rd, 2009) *Silent Hill 3 Part 4 (October 30th, 2009) *Silent Hill 3 Part 5 (November 6th, 2009) *Thanksgiving Day Card from Dena (November 25th, 2009) *Silent Hill 4, Part 1 (November 5th, 2010) *Silent Hill 4, Part 2 (November 12th, 2010) *Silent Hill 4, Part 3 (November 26th, 2010) *Silent Hill 4, Part 4 (November 27th, 2010) *Silent Hill 4, Part 5 (December 17th, 2010) *Silent Hill, The End of an Era (October 7th, 2011) *Silent Hill Origins (October 14th, 2011) *Silent Hill Homecoming (October 21st, 2011) *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (October 28th, 2011) *Silent Hill: Downpour, Part 1 (October 11th, 2013) *Silent Hill: Downpour, Part 2 (October 18th, 2013) *Silent Hill: Downpour, Part 3 (October 25th, 2013) *I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, Part 1 (March 21st, 2015) *I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, Part 2 (March 28th, 2015) *I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, Part 3 (April 4th, 2015) *Silent Hill, Part 1 (October 17th, 2015) *Silent Hill, Part 2 (October 24th, 2015) *Silent Hill, Part 3 (October 31st, 2015) *Top 5 Silent Hill Fan Theories That Are Wrong (June 24th, 2017) Film Den On February 15th, 2010, Dena started a similar show called Film Den where she looks at horror movies of the past and movies she likes. *Pet Sematary (February 15th, 2010) *Pet Sematary Part 2 (February 23rd, 2010) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (April 29th, 2010) *Top 10 Music Videos (June 21st, 2010) *Jaws Part 1 (August 7th, 2010) *Jaws Part 2 (August 14th, 2010) *Top 10 Scariest Moments on Sesame Street (January 27th, 2012) *Catwoman, Part 1 (March 31st, 2012) *Catwoman, Part 2 (April 30th, 2012) *Top 5 Things I Hate About the Silent Hill Movie (October 26th, 2012) *Top 5 Things I Hate About Silent Hill Revelation (October 31st, 2012) *Hellraiser Part 1 (December 20th, 2014) *Hellraiser Part 2 (December 27th, 2014) *Hellraiser 2 Part 1 (April 18th, 2015) *Hellraiser 2 Part 2 (April 25th, 2015) *Hellraiser 2 Part 3 (May 2nd, 2015) *Poltergeist Part 1 (May 16th, 2015) *Poltergeist Part 2 (May 23rd, 2015) *Jurassic Park Part 1 (May 30th, 2015) *Jurassic Park Part 2 (June 6th, 2015) *Jurassic Park Part 3 (June 13th, 2015) *They Live Part 1 (August 22nd, 2015) *They Live Part 2 (August 29th, 2015) *Mortal Kombat Part 1 (September 12th, 2015) *Mortal Kombat Part 2 (September 19th, 2015) *Batman Returns Part 1 (December 19th, 2015) *Batman Returns Part 2 (December 26th, 2015) *Hellraiser 3 - Hell on Earth Part 1 (January 16th, 2016) *Hellraiser 3 - Hell on Earth Part 2 (January 23rd, 2016) *Labyrinth Part 1 (February 20th, 2016) *Labyrinth Part 2 (February 27th, 2016) *The Evil Dead (April 16th, 2016) *Evil Dead II (April 23rd, 2016) *Army of Darkness (April 30th, 2016) *Hellraiser Bloodline Part 1 (June 18th, 2016) *Hellraiser Bloodline Part 2 (June 25th, 2016) *Mortal Kombat Annihilation Part 1 (September 3rd, 2016) *Mortal Kombat Annihilation Part 2 (September 10th, 2016) *Halloween Part 1 (October 22nd, 2016) *Halloween Part 2 (October 29th, 2016) *Edward Scissorhands Part 1 (December 17th, 2016) *Edward Scissorhands Part 2 (December 24th, 2016) *Hellraiser Inferno, Part 1 (February 18th, 2017) *Hellraiser Inferno, Part 2 (February 25th, 2017) Links *Dena's Youtube Channel *Game Den on Channel Awesome *Film Den on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Shows